Wake up, please?
by ForeverKingdom
Summary: "I love that laugh," he smiles. "Almost as much as I love you." He finishes. I'm about to say it back when the whole car jolts violently. Natsu protectively puts his arm out in front of me. I watch the car flip once and then everything blacks out.one-shot


**I really liked this idea for a story, my friend made up. I helped kind of in this but she thought of mostly all of it. THANK YOU! It's pretty sad. . .**

**NOTICE: ALMOST ALL THE CREDITS GO TO A GIRL WHO DOESN'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT!**

**PLEASE LISTEN AND READ: ****watch?v=MbuQHXR0RVc (YOUTUBE!) The song is called, Between you and I**

* * *

**Listen and read: ^^^^**

**I'm laying down, just waking from a long sleep. My head is pounding and my throat is dry. When I open my eyes, all I can see is the blurry outlines of my surroundings. Slowly, I begin to hear the obnoxious beeping of a machine.I put my hand up to the part of my head that is hurting the most. While reaching up, I feel strings of tubes following my arm. As I are regaining my sight I look to see that I'm in a hospital bed connected to the EKG that is the source of the beeps. I look around the bare room to see the dim lights of the city shining through the hospital window. I want so desperately to move, but I know I can't. Every inch of my body is stiff. I close my eyes with pain and try hard to collect the knowledge of what happened. As I rub my head once more, I suddenly remember everything.**

* * *

**Me and Natsu are in my bedroom, laying on my bed and cuddling. He's telling me a story about a family trip he had. I'm laughing at the embarrassing parts, making worried faces at the scary parts, and smiling at the parts where I can tell he misses the moment. Natsu's stroking my hair and looking at my ceiling as I close my eyes and listen to his voice. The raspy, deep voice that I love so much. When he finishes his story he still continues to stroke my hair. Me and him end up dozing off even though we both know he isn't allowed to spend the night. Not long after I am asleep, my dad crashes through the door enraged.**

**"You know the rules, Lucy! He got to get out!" My dad screams.**

**"Dad! I'm sorry! We both fell asleep! It's my fault!" I fight back.**

**"It's not your fault at all! It's his! He's a teenage boy! All he wants to do is take advantage of you and then break your heart!" my dad says. I know that's not the truth because Natsu has never_ tried_ anything like that with me and he never plans to.**

**"Then you don't know him at all! He would never! Why are you acting like this?" I scream. I look over to Natsu who looks half-terrified and half-angry. He shakes his head meaning I should stop but I'm so angry that I can't help but continue to argue.**

**"I was a boy his age once, honey, he doesn't want anything but a physical relationship. He needs to leave and never come back. You're not allowed to see him again!" He says. This is the breaking point for me. Natsu is offended and I can tell by his expression.**

**"You can't tell me who I can or can't see! I love Natsu and he loves me. You can't keep us apart!" I shout.**

**"Watch me!" my dad threatens. He points to the door and Natsu hurries out. Tears are forming and my emotions begin to take over. I've never felt so hurt. Natsu is the only guy I will ever love and I have to watch him walk away.**

**"No! If he's leaving and can't come back, then neither will I!" I yell as I run out the door. When I catch up to him, I grab his arm and turn him around. As I look at his face, I see a tear fall from his eye. "Natsu, don't cry. Please. We'll get out of here. Just you and I." I assure. He looks at me as he shakes his head.**

**"Your dad hates me and I've been trying so hard all this time for him to like me." He protests. "I love you so much, but you can't leave." He takes my hand.**

**"Just for the night. I need time away from him." I say back. Natsu looks into my eyes and I can tell he is thinking. "If we leave now, we can go to your cabin for the night. We can be alone." I encourage.**

**"Just for the night." Natsu states. I nod and follow him to his car. As we drive off, I look back at my house to see if my dad even followed me out. He didn't. I hate that he doesn't care. Being with Natsu makes me feel loved more than anything. He protects me and makes me feel safe and secure. The car drive is anything but silent. Natsu holds my hand as me and him laugh as if nothing happened. Natsu looks into my eyes as he puts his hand on my knee.**

**"I love that laugh," he smiles. "Almost as much as I love you." He finishes. I'm about to say it back when the whole car jolts violently. Natsu protectively puts his arm out in front of me. I watch the car flip once and then everything blacks out.**

* * *

**As I collect every second of the event, I sit up. No matter how much it hurts, I am determined to find him. Everything feels slowed down. I'm in just a hospital gown but that doesn't matter right now. I bolt out of the room and go right. Two rooms down I find the room with Natsu in it. His sister, Wendy, is at his side holding his hand, crying. When I open the door, she looks up. As she makes eye contact with me, she starts crying a little harder. The EKG is beeping for Natsu so I'm confused at why she's crying.**

**"What? What's wrong?" I ask frantically. After a few minutes of her crying she tells me that he's in a coma. It doesn't relieve me, but it makes me feel a bit better. However, days go by and he still hasn't woken up. I spend every day in his room, listening to his favorite music, watching his favorite shows, and just waiting for him.**

**A month goes by when Wendy finally decides it's time. I beg and plead her to give him more time. The doctors tell both me and her that there's _almost_ no chance he'll come back. I don't want to believe it even though, deep down, I know it's the truth. When she breaks the news on the day they're going to do it, I spend an hour crying in his room holding his hand.**

* * *

**The time comes where they have to pull the plug. I have to leave the room, but I want to spend the last minutes with him. They have to force me outside and I have to watch through the window. Time slows down, slower than ever. I look away. The beeping stops and I can't help myself. I run into the room, screaming his name. I'm pleading him, asking him to come back.**

**"Please! Don't leave me here,Natsu! I need you now! More than ever! Don't leave me!" Tears are pouring out. "I love you so much! Please, baby!" I'm crying harder than I've ever cried before. "Please?" I let out softly. Other doctors are holding me back from him. I've given up fighting them and I fall to the floor. My face is wet from my continuous tears. I don't want to stop, I don't care who's watching. I just want him back, but I know that's never going to happen.**

**A week passes and I get home from his funeral service. I cry yourself to sleep. This happens every night for the next year. When I marry, all I can think about on my honeymoon night is being with Natsu. I thought this would be him, spending the rest of my life with. I promised him 'd never fall in love with anyone else, and I haven't. He still owns my heart and he will always.**

* * *

**So this is similar to the other Wake up one-shot, that's why I'm deleting the other one. Do you guys like my one-shots? Should I do more one-shots? Go to my page and vote which genre should the next one-shot be!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
